Manuel mi cocina?
by caracoles1277
Summary: Hoy es un día especial pero Arthur está triste y Manuel de una forma muy comprensiva trata de mimarlo c: pequeño fic sobre lo que pienso es la vida cotidiana de Arthur y Manuel. UkxChile


-Manuel- dijo con la mirada perdida sobre los panecillos de colores sobre la bandeja. -¿Es realmente tan mala mi cocina?- mientras recargaba las palmas de las manos, una a cada lado de la mesa y bajaba su cuerpo con resignación hacia esta y cerraba sus ojos con angustia. -Arthur, ¿Estás bien?- dijo el castaño preocupado, al principio creyó que era una simple pregunta como tantas otras veces se la había hecho, pero, esta vez, había algo más. –Es solo que…lo intento, de verdad lo intento. Pero no quiero hacer nada parecido a lo que hacen esos malditos. Quiero algo propio que pueda sorprender a alguien.- Una lágrima amenazaba con deslizarse de sus ojos que comenzaban a ponerse rojos. El menor le miró preocupado, nunca antes le había visto tan vulnerable, y menos respecto a ese tema, el rubio siempre se lo tomaba como una broma y fingía que los comentarios del resto de las naciones no le importaban, pero evidentemente, esta vez, alguien había ido muy lejos. Le miró las manos sus finas y blancas manos, estaban llenas de cortes. Según observaba, el mayor había estado cocinando sus famosos scones, harina, masa, huevo…en fin, una galleta. ¿Cómo podrías herirte haciendo galletas? Suspiró. Lo de Arthur no era la cocina. Se acercó para abrasarlo –Vamos Arthur no es para tanto, demás que están buenos.- dijo intentando tomar uno de la bandeja, pero fue interrumpido por un manotazo del inglés. –¡No!, ¡no están buenos! ¡Sólo déjame!- dijo en un arrebato de ira y vergüenza que sorprendió al chileno. Arthur estaba actuando como un niño pero su sonrojo y ojos llorosos lo hacían verse irresistible. El rubio podía ser muy terco si se lo proponía pero luego de tantos años, Manuel había aprendido a manejarlo. –Vamos, estás actuando como un niño- dijo, y tomó una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas para besar las heridas, lo que hizo a este sonrojarse y alejarse de la bandeja de scones a lo cual el castaño aprovechó para tomar uno. Sin previo aviso se lo metió a la boca y probó su sabor. Le causó gracia de inmediato. Estaban un poco duro y algo desabrido. Aunque no era algo nuevo, la cocina de Arthur era algo desabrida. Tragó. El mayor le miraba todavía sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos. –Alfred y ese idiota de Francis dijeron…-fue interrumpido por Manuel que fruncía el seño. El moreno no estaba seguro de qué le enojaba más, que esos dos bastardos siempre le hirieran, o que a su pareja le afectara tanto la opinión de los otros, es más, ni siquiera le había consultado a él. –Esos idiotas no saben de cocina, el idiota de América se la vive comiendo porquerías y hartándose de sal ¿Cómo puede ser él un crítico de peso sobre tu comida?, y ese bastando de Francia solo sabe apreciar los vinos, tampoco produce los mejores, los míos son mejores, él lo sabe, por eso los compra. Pero sobre otra cosa, no tiene ni idea. –eh..hm…¿Están buenos?-preguntó algo más tranquilo el mayor. Manuel se encogió de hombros y sonrió –Les falta algo de manjar, pero con un tecito me los como feliz. Sonrió y añadió en broma. -¿Debo asumir que los hiciste para mí?, porque tenía ganas de comer algo rico sabí.- El ojiverde sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. –Sí- y sacó un pequeño frasco con manjar. –Feliz aniversario, Manuel.- El menor se quedó de una pieza. Lo había olvidado totalmente y ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Por eso Arthur no le había preguntado sobre los scones antes. Es más, ahora que los miraba bien, solo habían de tres colores, blanco, rojo y azul. Los colores de su bandera, y de la de Arthur. Pero estos, eran sólo para él, pues tenían una torpe estrella hecha a mano en medio. Se avergonzó. Se sintió tan amado y torpe que le dio vergüenza. –A..Arthur weón…yo…gracias- y se lanzo a este colgando sus brazos del cuello del mayor para besarlo y apenas pudo rosar sus labios empinando su cuerpo hacia él, el rubio era más alto que él, y a veces eso era un problema. –Pero…yo no tengo nada ahora para ti po, sorry. Lo que no le sorprendió al inglés. –Lo sé, por eso dejaré que me recompenses en nuestra cita.- El castaño se separó y le miró con extrañeza. -¿Cita? ¿Teníamos una cita?- El chileno sabía que era olvidadizo, y que los aniversarios no eran lo suyo, pero nunca antes había olvidado una cita con Arthur, era el colmo, tendría que ir a ver un especialista. –Sí- dijo el inglés. –Tenemos una cita en la cama esta noche.- levantó con ambas manos el cuerpo del menor mordiéndole la oreja lo que hizo sonrojar de sobremanera al menor, se sintió vulnerable, sobre todo porque sus pies no tocaban el suelo y estaba atrapado entre los brazos del mayor, ¿Qué había pasado, hasta hace cinco minutos el niño era Arthur y ahora él estaba siendo manejado. Pero… tal vez… solo por hoy le dejaría ser la parte activa, solo por eso…sí, sería su regalo de aniversario, porque todas las veces anteriores no contaban, porque todas eran excepciones, todas y cada una de ellas tenían su explicación, en fin, Manuel no era una niña que se dejaría dominar, pero solo para él, y por esta vez, podría hacerle una excepción, nuevamente. El mayor le acerco a sus labios para besarlo profundamente y que el castaño recibió gustosamente, jamás se cansaría de esos labios suaves de su pareja que ahora le sonreían solo para él.


End file.
